


Names

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, MAJOR BuckyNat, Sorry Not Sorry, buckynat - Freeform, extreme sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry to anyone who's been reading my All Aboard! story. I came down with a bad case of writer's block and then contracted lack of inspiration. This is my inspiration pill to (hopefully) get me writing again!I randomly wrote a drabble about the Avengers and Bucky, and my brain wouldn't let it go. So I turned it into a series of drabbles about BuckyNat, my favorite Marvel ship (sorry, un- BuckyNat people!) I've decided to post one a day until my writer's block goes away and I can get back to All Aboard!This work is dedicated to my sister Cat, who introduced me to BuckyNat and is herself an extreme shipper.





	1. Natalia/ Bucky

The trainers called her Natalia. That is her name, after all, but they ruined it somehow, in a room with red walls. They made it seem dirty, spoiled, turning it into someone else's name. That name belongs to a girl who watched the others, the ones just like her, walk away and never come back, and wonder when it would be her turn. A girl who had to force herself not to cry herself to sleep at night, wondering if the next day would be her last. A girl with red hair and even redder stains on her hands.  _Natalia._

* * *

Everyone called him Bucky. His real name, James Buchanan Barnes, was such a mouthful that his mother had shortened it. He heard Bucky so often that it seemed like his real name. It was the name he had told the small boy in the alley, the one who'd been getting beat up. Bucky had stepped in, helped out, gotten a black eye, and gained his best friend in the process. That name belongs to a boy who wouldn't think twice before diving into a fight to help Steve. A boy who protected his friend from anything, anyone, anywhere.  _Bucky._


	2. Natasha/ Buck

 

Hydra called her Natasha. She had to get used to English, they explained. She didn't know that the United States was where her first mission would be. She trained hard and fought harder, and they admired her strength. She learned at an astonishing speed, and she was deadly before she realized it. She had moved past ballet and simple exercises. She couldn't tell the difference between dancing and fighting anymore. She was no longer Natalia- she was Natasha now. That name belongs to a girl who didn't blink at killing. A girl whose hands had been shaped around a gun.  _Natasha._

* * *

Steve called him Buck. It was funny, really. Steve had given his nickname a nickname. The thin, sickly boy had become his best friend so fast he hadn't even realized it. Steve didn't let anything stop him. If anything tried, Bucky moved it out of the way. Oh, he let Steve throw a few punches, too. But it was Bucky who ended the fights for him, defended him, protected him. Shielded him. "Thanks, Buck," Steve always said. That name belongs to a boy who was ready to fight, ready to defend, ready to protect. To shield whoever needed it.  _Buck._  


End file.
